Void SpaceTime Dimension
'Background and History' The Void Space-time Dimesnion is a near infinite realm that lies parallel to the impure and pure worlds. It serves as an inbetween point between dimensions that at one point was a world under the control of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. During ancient times, When many Waged countless wars on the surface of the earth, an ancient otsutsuki warrior waged war against his own kind. A man named Yoshisama Otsutsuki had for eons opposed lady Kaguya and Momoshiki respectively. During his clash with Kaguya, she tricked him, sealing him within the void dimension, fearing his strength was too great a threat to her. In a last-ditch effort to preserve his legacy, he usurped the dimension from her at the cost of his physical form, leaving his subordinates to leave behind keys for one to one day return to the dimension. To be cont- 'Abilities' The void as an expansive dimension to most would seem completly unusable. And for most, you'd be correct. Even if one was to stumble upon the void entirely on accident, they would have little use for it other than a place to get lost in the abyss. However, should one have access to the Sealing formula which acts as the key to this real, the possibilities become endless. The void can be utilized as a gateway in between dimensions, or to other dimensions entirely. Ikkaku Kingu is the current wielder of the entire void formula. It took him nearly a decade to fully crack it, thanks in part to his photographic memory. He would eventually place the seal directly into his nerve-system, an excruciating procedure which allows him to enter in and out of the void at will. He is also capable of passing on portions of this seal to others, through a technique known as Creating World which opens a pocket in the void for an individual to use. When doing this, It gives that user the ability to use the void for specialized techniques surrounded around flickering in and out of the dimensions freely. For some, of sufficiently low access, this can be about the size of a small box, namely for ninja tools. For those of a higher caliber, This can be an impressive offensive or defensive zone the size of a house, able to contain numerous tools, weapons and even items of leisure. Ikkaku currently has the highest zone of any practitioner a large space approx a mile in diameter. With it, he can use techniques Dashing Void or high-speed void freely and without much restraint, though the closer he has to warp, the faster it will be. The longer the distance, the "slower" it will occur. When one travels through the void, they must actually maneuver to the locations they are traveling to in real-time. For example, if one is chasing an opponent who is roughly 30 meters away, once flickered into the void, the user actually moves to his position, adjacent to the real world within. The parallel nature of this realm is why this is able to occur. On the other hand, should one be attempting to outmaneuver an opponent who is only 1 meter away, all they need to do is shift a few feet here and there, which is why they are able to do so so rapidly. Sealing the void within is dangerous however and comes with a number of negative side effects. In Ikkaku's case, it has caused instability within the space-time continuum. When overusing the technique he will begin to flicker and glitch within the current dimensional space. This is a painful and disorienting experience, one that can leave him wide open if he is not careful. For the average user, they can rapidly drain their stamina and chakra if they overuse this technique, forcing users to think carefully when they want to use the technique as a whole. It is not a jutsu that can be overused if one expects to with a battle. One must be able to clearly visualize where they are appearing when using void for transportation. If there are no seals present, one can appear in a place that is properly visualized. The issue is that if they do not know, or can not pinpoint the correct space, they run the risk of teleporting themselves into solid objects. This is a death sentence. The only true means to avoid this is to use a spire ones found deep in the great wyvern valley, or any object that has the same sealing formula present.